Incestueux
by Kyouyimina
Summary: Pourtant, Emmet, c'est toi qui a émit le premier le souhait que personne ne sache. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux que l'on s'affiche, maintenant ? J'ai peur des conséquences, tu sais ? Les conséquences de ce crime qui n'en est pas un. Notre péché suprême, plutôt.


Ceci est un OS écrit sur le thème de ''Vice'', en participation à la Nuit du FoF. Si vous êtes intéressé(e) pour en savoir plus, je serais ravie de répondre à vos question via MP.

J'ai choisit de l'interpréter par une discussion sérieuse entre Emmet et Ingo, les _Subway Masters_ de _Pokémon Noir et Blanc _sur le sujet "avouer publiquement qu'on est ensembles ou non ?" et les conséquences de celui-ci.

Oui, j'ai gardé les noms anglais pour leur pokémons, pareil que pour Ingo et Emmet, parce que j'avais la flemme de mettre les noms japonais, et que le premier qui me demande de les appeler Chammal, Chammsin, ou Lugularbre pour leur pokémons... _Well_, je les égorge, tout simplement. La version anglaise est plus élégante.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

. Incestueux .

Emmet exhala doucement en poussant la porte de l'appartement, laissant passer son jumeau derrière lui. Il ôta son couvre-chef avec lenteur et le posa sur le porte-manteau, commençant à se dévêtir dudit manteau en des gestes similaires à ceux d'Ingo lorsque celui-ci brisa le silence.

« Est-ce que ça va, Emmet ? » demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils particulier que seul son jumeau était capable d'interpréter comme inquiet, ou même simplement différent de d'habitude.

« Oui, répondit-il sans hésitation, calmement. Je ressassais juste des pensées désagréables.

– Ah ? fit son frère en accrochant son manteau noir. Quel genre de pensées désagréables ?

– Oh, des stupidités sans importances. »

Ingo le regarda d'un air insatisfait et Emmet lui répondit seulement en muant son sourire lassé en grimace. Son jumeau se détourna pour aller en cuisine préparer leur café rituel, tandis que lui se dirigea vers le salon et s'affala dans le fauteuil noir pour tirer sur son col et desserrer sa cravate. Seul dans la pièce, il jeta un regard de côté à _Chandelure_ et son propre _Eelektross_ avant de retirer tout à fait la cravate. Ingo finit par revenir et s'assit dignement dans le fauteuil blanc après lui avoir tendu sa tasse blanche.

Un silence confortable s'installa, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Emmet ne remarque qu'Ingo le fixait, intrigué devant son manque d'expression.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Une nouvelle grimace tordit les traits d'Emmet.

« Je- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai pensé à quelque chose, tout à l'heure... »

Ingo se tut, l'encourageant silencieusement à continuer.

« C'est simplement... Eh bien, j'ai voulu t'embrasser juste quand nous sommes entrés dans la salle de contrôle, tout à l'heure, puis je me suis rappelé que je ne pouvais pas, parce que nous étions au travail, parce que nous étions dehors, et ça m'a rappelé que quand nous étions jeunes et que nous nous sommes enfin mis ensembles, tu m'avais dit "Maintenant, tu pourras m'embrasser chaque fois que tu le désireras", et j'ai pensé que c'était faux, parce que nous ne pouvons pas nous dévoiler parce que nous sommes frères et-

– Emmet. » prononça doucement son jumeau pour l'interrompre.

L'interpellé lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Tu devrais respirer. » lui dit encore Ingo avec gentillesse.

Emmet constata avec étonnement qu'il haletait, ayant accouché de sa tirade sans reprendre son souffle une seule fois. Il inspira profondément et expira petit à petit, plusieurs fois. Voilà qui était mieux, remarqua-t-il avec satisfaction.

« Je crois que ça m'a juste agacé de constater que je n'étais pas aussi calme face à ce fait que je ne l'espérais.

– Pourtant, Emmet, c'est toi qui a émit le premier le souhait que personne ne sache. »

Ingo le regardait calmement, et sa main serrait les doigts d'Emmet, parce que celui-ci n'allait pas bien et avait besoin du soutien de son jumeau, mais il ne lui accordait pas le point. C'était vrai, après tout, Emmet avait détruit ses espoirs fragiles et vains, il les avait piétiné -bien que de telles espérances ne soit pas réaliste, et que si son frère ne l'avait pas fait, il savait qu'il aurait du se faire violence pour le faire lui-même. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient eu le choix. C'était ne rien dire ou être poussés l'un loin de l'autre. Internés, peut-être ? Certains auraient sans doute été d'avis de les mettre en asile psychiatrique.

« Nous étions au lycée ! proteste ledit Emmet avec vigueur. Tu sais très bien que si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu l'aurais dit à ma place. Le risque qu'ils nous séparent définitivement s'ils nous trouvaient ensembles était trop grand.

– C'est vrai, admit l'autre avant de plisser le nez de plus belle. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux que l'on s'affiche, maintenant ? »

Emmet prit le temps d'y réfléchir un moment. Oui, il le voulait. Il voulait pouvoir embrasser son frère chaque matin, lorsqu'ils quittaient la rame qui les amenait à l'endroit où ils se séparaient pour la journée, chacun sur sa ligne, au lieu de s'autoriser, au mieux, un léger baiser sur la joue ou la tempe. Il voulait embrasser son frère dès qu'il se souhaitait, sans se soucier qu'ils fussent dans la salle de contrôle, dans un wagon plein ou dans la rue. Il voulait pouvoir saisir la main de son frère et la tenir fermement, en tant qu'amants, lorsqu'ils marchaient l'un contre l'autre. Il voulait pouvoir toucher Ingo sans que cela fût déplacé ailleurs que dans leur résidence spacieuse. Il voulait pouvoir embrasser son frère en plein combat, il désirait mille petits détails qui feraient d'eux des amants heureux et non cachés.

Mais, cependant, il ne voulait certainement pas qu'on les reluque comme s'ils étaient anormaux, qu'on les juge à chaque regard, qu'on ne leur reproche un comportement estimé dévoyé, que qui que ce soit puisse être prit de l'envie de les insulter au hasard d'une rame. Il ne voulait pas qu'on les sépare, qu'on les pense dégénérés et malades, qu'on les arrache l'un à l'autre, qu'on tente de les blesser de quelque façon que ce soit pour leur "crime".

« Je ne sais pas, conclut-il à regrets. J'aimerais dire que oui, je souhaite arrêter de nous cacher, mais j'ai peur des conséquences. Les conséquences de ce _crime_ qui n'en est pas un. Notre péché suprême, plutôt. »

Et son ton était si grinçant que son sourire n'en était plus un non plus. Ingo hocha la tête et lui rétorqua qu'il connaissait bien ce sentiment pour l'éprouver lui-même.

« Toi, peur ? le taquina gentiment son jumeau en laissant son sourire fleurir de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Pas possible ! Mais peur de quoi ?

– J'ai peur pour nous, bien sûr. Que nous soyions séparés, qu'on ne te fasse du mal, qu'on ne me fasse du mal, que quelqu'un profite d'une de nos faiblesse pour nous heurter. À cause de ça. »

Le sourire d'Emmet se réduit jusqu'à devenir presque invisible. Bien évidemment, il n'apprenait rien, il se doutait que son frère partageait ses inquiétudes, mais entendre son jumeau dire tout haut les même craintes qu'il entretenait, écouter ses peurs être prononcées à voix haute le fit tressaillir. Il se reprit cependant au plus vite.

« Je ne suis pas certain que les gens réagiraient aussi mal, objecta-t-il à la fois pour le relancer de façon insistante et pour le rassurer. Après tout, nous sommes renommés, appréciés, nous sommes la cause d'une grosse part du commerce de cette ville. Nous sommes les _Subway Masters_.

– On ne nous pardonnera pas tout sous prétexte que nous sommes connus et que quelques centaines de dresseurs viennent pour nous défier chaque mois, Emmet. »

Ingo serra plus fort les doigts d'Emmet et celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte. Le plus jeune cessa enfin de tripatouiller sa tasse et la posa sur la table basse, à côté de celle de son jumeau.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, lui murmura Ingo.

– Je ne le veux pas non plus, lui répondit Emmet sur le même ton.

– Mais tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu que notre relation soit plus officielle qu'elle ne l'est. »

Oui, il le savait. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Comment aurait-il pu l'ignorer ? Il voyait la souffrance d'être anonyme dans les yeux de son frère comme il était certain qu'elle de réfléchissait également dans les siens. Mais Ingo, lui, s'était immédiatement ouvert à lui du fait qu'il savait devoir rester caché mais que cela lui causerait de la douleur, et qu'il ne saurait qu'espérer en un jour où se montrer ne leur serait pas fatal. Lui n'avait jamais rien dit, puisque c'était évident qu'il pensait comme son frère, non ?

« Et tu sais que la seule chose que j'ai jamais désiré est de pouvoir un jour être ensembles librement, rétorqua Emmet en souriant tristement.

– Tu veux vraiment que nous officialisions notre relation aux yeux du monde ?

– Oui, répondit-il aussitôt. »

Tu sais que ça peut être une mauvaise idée, lui disait les yeux de son frère. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Cependant, l'idée que, peut-être, si seulement, cela pouvait peut-être marcher, que personne ne trouverait rien à leur dire parce que c'était tellement normal, tellement_ eux_... Eh bien, il ne pouvait pas rejeter une telle perspective, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que n'importe quoi peut arriver, et qu'on ne pourra rien faire pour les empêcher de nous séparer, ajoutèrent les prunelles de son jumeau. Et encore une fois, il le savait pertinemment, puisque c'était là même l'argument qui leur permit de se défiler jusqu'à présent.

Alors oui, il le savait, il avait déjà envisagé toute possibilité, et en toute connaissance de cause, il avait vraiment envie de n'avoir plus à cacher leur lien.

Une trèèèèès mauvaise idée, insista le sourcil droit d'Ingo. Emmet gigota dans son fauteuil.

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaite, commença son frère comme à contrecœur, alors... »

Le second jumeau lui jeta un regard semi-blasé, semi-amusé, et Ingo rajouta à toute vitesse :

« Et puisque c'est ce que je souhaite aussi, de toute évidence... Eh bien nous- »

Emmet lui lança un coup d'œil surpris. Ce n'était pas du tout du genre de son frère, ni du sien par ailleurs, de s'interrompre au milieu d'un phrase. Au contraire, Ingo avait pris l'habitude de n'ouvrir la bouche que pour délivrer un message et de la refermer aussitôt après, mais sûrement pas avant (quand lui avait plutôt tendance à parler, parler, même pour ne rien dire, encore parler, toujours parler, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise de se taire -souvent de manière assez peu polie- et alors il terminait sa phrase).

« Je me disais juste, se justifia son jumeau en comprenant immédiatement son expression, que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de _comment_ nous allons pouvoir... avouer ça. »

Emmet songea un instant à la tête de leurs subordonnés s'ils leur disaient le lendemain ''Bonjour à vous aussi, au fait on couche ensemble même si on est frères, bonne journée'' et commença à rire doucement.

« En effet. C'est quand même, eh bien, de l'inceste. »

Un silence pensif passa, jusqu'à ce qu'Ingo ne finisse par :

« Nous n'avons qu'à... le laisser deviner. »

Le sourire d'Emmet se fit acéré. Il se leva brusquement, alla poser sa tasse dans l'évier, embrassa son frère et partit se coucher sans laisser à son jumeau l'occasion de lui demander des explications sur son comportement.

Le lendemain, le premier à se lever affichait encore un sourire effilé lorsqu'il tira son amant du lit, ce qui surprit beaucoup ce dernier, puisque d'habitude c'était bel et bien son frangin qui traînait des pieds pour se lever et se préparer. Emmet sembla sautiller sur place, étonnamment de bonne humeur, jusqu'à la sortie de la rame qui les amenait à la salle de contrôle centrale. De là, ils prirent comme en était l'usage le temps de vérifier le bon fonctionnement de la totalité du système. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce, accompagnés par les contrôleurs habituels, que les plans de son jumeaux devinrent limpides aux yeux d'Ingo -lorsque son frère les mit en action, en réalité.

« Bon, nous sommes sur nos lignes respectives, aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? démarra Emmet avant d'embrayer : Je te vois donc pendant les pauses. »

Aussitôt que l'achèvement de la phrase eut franchit ses lèvres, il se stoppa et happa la nuque de son jumeau pour l'embrasser. Après quoi, il eut l'audace de se retirer en tout innocence, ajoutant même :

« À tout à l'heure ! »

À peine s'était-il retiré que leurs spectateurs se reprenaient et entouraient Ingo, désireux de réponses. Celui-ci passa son pouce sur ses lèvres et se répéta intérieurement les murmures de son frère. _Laissons-les s'habituer en douceur_ et _les gens oublieront_. Évidemment, l'interprétation de son frère n'avait rien de ce qu'il avait voulu dire par ''le laisser deviner'', mais il devait reconnaître que... c'était efficace. Et puis, son attitude comme celle de son jumeau hurlait tellement que cette scène était banale, normale, logique, qu'il doutait que l'on réagisse autrement que par une surprise pacifique.

Il y avait d'extrêmement bons côtés à se savoir libre de s'aimer, songea-t-il encore lorsque sa rame croisa celle d'Emmet, et qu'il se permit de lui faire un signe de main accompagné d'un micro-sourire, auquel son frère répondit avec sérénité.

Et des moins bons, aussi, ajouta-t-il en lui-même quand un dresseur qui patientait calmement interrompit le combat en cours entre deux autres, s'écriant sur un ton presque hystérique : « Il a sourit ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On a fait quelque chose de mal ? Il a sourit ! ».


End file.
